A brown pair of suspenders costs $$45$, and a pink necklace costs $$9$. The brown pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the pink necklace costs?
The cost of the brown pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the pink necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$45 \div $9$ $$45 \div $9 = 5$ The brown pair of suspenders costs $5$ times as much as the pink necklace costs.